


A Cunning Tongue

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: daily_deviant, F/M, Gift Fic, HP: EWE, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear No. 15, tjs_whatnot, I come bearing this gift fic wanting nothing but your smiling face once you've read it.  Thank you for such an open prompt.  It gave me plenty of room to experiment and a lot of depth to plumb.  I couldn't have fulfilled your wish without the beta-help of <b>P</b> and the lovely, wonderful mods of Daily_Deviants.  Many wishes for a Happy Yule and a Merry Christmas!</p>
<p><b>Kinks/Themes Included:</b>  Nudity, Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Rimming/Analingus, Threesome, Double Penetration, Anal Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cunning Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tjs_whatnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/gifts).



> **Beta:** The wonderful BadgerLady, who made my story so much better.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_"You're free to go."_

The judge's gavel slammed down sharply. The prisoner before the bar grovelled a bit and shuffled toward the guard holding open a green baize door, the door they whispered about in the cells, the door they believed led to freedom. Severus rolled his eyes and waited his turn impatiently, rocking from side-to-side and rolling his shoulders. His chains didn't rattle very much.

"Severus Snape, approach the bench," the court sergeant-at-arms intoned. He stared darkly at Severus, his beetle brows drawn over jaded, judgmental eyes. "Now, Snape!"

"Sergeant, the prisoner is in the dock. No need to bellow." 

Severus' court-appointed advocate turned and he found himself looking into the not-so-dreamy eyes of one Luna Lovegood. "Hello, Severus. Since you are without property, I've been retained as your barrister. Luna Lovegood-Potter." She stuck her hand out, boldly, as if she'd been taking lessons from Potter— _Her husband? Where was the Weasley chit? What had happened in the seven years Severus had been lingering first in the Janus Thickey Ward and then a cell in Azkaban?_ —but her handclasp was surprisingly soft, yet strong, and the way her fingers lingered over his skin was…distracting.

Severus missed the first five minutes of grumbled rehashing of his perceived sins and crimes, just listening to the rounded vowels and resonant consonants falling from between mobile lips stained a pale antique rose as Lovegood, ah, Lovegood-Potter refuted, refused, and basically rebutted every accusation and aspersion cast out by the barrister for the Ministry.

"... patently preposterous. As you know, milord, Harry Potter, an Auror of high standing and a decorated veteran of the Second War Against Voldemort, has on numerous occasions spoken in defence of Mr. Snape and the actions he had to undertake to bring vital information to Mr. Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors as well as protecting the majority of students during his tenure as Headmaster of Hogwarts." Ms. Lovegood-Potter licked her lips, bringing a shine to them that was disturbing in all the wrong ways when one is awaiting sentencing for the rest of one's life.

A wave of her wand had a thick sheaf of parchments and several large scrolls floating from her desk to the court reporter's table. "If you will, milord, these are statements from Headmistress McGonagall; Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Sinistra; Mediwitches Pomfrey and Bulstrode; Aurors Potter, Weasley, Weasley, and Shacklebolt, our current Minister of Magic; Magibotanist Longbottom; Barristers Weasley-Granger, Eastchurch, Eastchurch-Page, Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini; as well as Ministers Goldstein and Corner, and Earl Willerby and Count Midhurst, and other upstanding members of our society. They were first recorded by Auror Shacklebolt and his team after the Battle of Hogwarts and during the recovery period at the war's end. Each statement was verified by Veritaserum and memory review by Unspeakables Aleph and Omeg."

Suddenly, it was silent as everyone in the courtroom held their breaths. The names Lovegood-Potter had called out were all acknowledged war veterans, and leading lights of the current society. Each one was affiliated with dozens of charities that Harry Potter had founded, even Malfoy and the Slytherins, and as such, they were above reproach. The judge was staring at the parchments and scrolls as if they were about to spring up and choke him. The sergeant-at-arms was scowling ferociously at Snape as if he'd somehow engineered the whole thing.

Severus just held his breath. The gasp he'd let out as the list of names grew longer had been followed by an inhalation that had drawn in the enticing floral fragrance of Lovegood-Potter herself, something he could taste with his still refined senses, dulled as they'd been during his incarceration. He wanted to hold that vibrant essence inside and revel in it, breathing be damned!

Thus it was that Severus Snape was acquitted, his time served applied, and his sentence commuted. A roaring wall of sound broke over him as the judge finished his summation, "…you are now free to go, a member of a new society. May you find it better for your actions, Mr. Snape." There was shouting and huzzahing and pandemonium until the sergeant-at-arms employed his spells.

"Severus? Severus, I want you to come with me." Lovegood-Potter was gently steering Severus from behind the defence table and toward the green baize door. Her hand was warm, hot, almost burning his skin through his thin prisoner's tunic. He looked down at her hand, that strong, soft, gentle hand and moaned almost under his breath. 

"Severus, I brought Madam Pomfrey with me." Lovegood-Potter laughed, a sultry, low chuckle that sent a shiver through Severus' frame. "Well, she actually volunteered when I told her over chokecherry tea how we finally had enough people in high places to rescue you." Lovegood-Potter leaned close enough that wisps of her hair fluttered across Severus' touch-parched skin, raising his fever ever higher.

Then that beautiful hand was gone. It was replaced by a pair he well-remembered from his years before. Poppy patted his hand, and then pulled him into a hug that allowed her to surreptitiously count his ribs and feel the contusions along his back. When she pulled away, her eyes were moist, but her smile was wide. "Oh, Severus, lad, I'm so glad our Luna finally got you out. Now, I've got several nutrient potions and salves in the other room, as well as your favourite calf jelly broth."

"Poppy? It's been a very long time," he finally got out. In his periphery, he could still see Lovegood-Potter, but now she was being joined by an Auror with messy hair and shockingly attractive eyes. The two hugged, making something within Severus break a bit, but then they turned to look at him, open smiles and mischievous eyes seeming to invite him in, making that broken thing crumble into dust as something ineffable began to worm its way through his spirit.

Trying to reclaim some of his former sangfroid, Severus put back his shoulders and looked beyond the Potters and toward the green door. "I'm ready to start my new life."

*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*

Severus stood blinking in the afternoon sunshine, wondering what ruddy fool had decided he wanted to live in the wilds of Hibernia. Again.

The cottage door was blue, a cheery, brilliant, childishly happy blue. Severus made a face at it and the doorknocker laughed with Albus Dumbledore's own chuckle. Severus fell back a step.

Unfortunately—or otherwise—Harry Potter was there to put a guiding hand on Severus' back, low, just above the waist of his trousers, a hot brand neither pushing or moving, just _there_. Severus wanted to lean into that heat, wanted to wipe away all the years of loneliness and bitterness and sour defeat, but that hand belonged to a former student...married to another former student whose scent had fuelled a freedom wank session to end all freedom wank sessions the night previous.

"I didn't realize you were a sadist, Potter, inflicting Albus upon me," Severus said without conscious thought. The brand left the curve above his arse, making Severus regret his hasty words.

"No, Snape, I'm just carrying out the headmaster's wishes. He deeded this property to you in perpetuity, free and clear, since he had no issue. This is only the second time I've been here, and the knocker never did anything like that for me." If there was a thread of sorrow in those words, Severus ignored it and stepped forward, reaching out a surprisingly firm hand to turn the knob and reveal the cottage's interior.

Inside there was light. The walls were whitewashed, with a border of waving plants approximately three feet above the floor. When Severus leaned close, he saw aconite, dittany, chamomile, feverfew, and many of the plants he'd used in healthful, positive potions and salves. When a smile threatened to bend his lips, he harrumphed and began opening cupboards and drawers, cataloguing his new possessions. He saw plates and dishes, cups and saucers, bowls and pots and pans, and everything one needed in a kitchen. Then there was the view out of the window over the sink...

"Potter, why is your wife skipping merrily through my backyard wearing nothing but a scarf and a hat?"

Potter leaned over Severus' shoulder, and, not being that much taller, his chin rested on that bony bit of anatomy. He spoke across Severus' ear, warm, hot, blistering air puffing over Severus' sensitive skin. "Oh, Luna wanted the Blibbering Humdingers and the Nargles to avoid your potions garden, so she's using a hybrid druid-slash-wicca earth magic ceremony to set up a mystical fence around it." Potter leaned closer, pressing his chest against Severus' thin back, making that ineffable something flutter as the young man's body heat overwhelmed Severus' person. "She believes being natural will enhance the place's nature magic, and when you visit our home and see just how robust and vibrant our forest and gardens are, you just might, too." They watched Luna dance, bobbing and weaving up and down the paths of Severus' garden, the scarf concealing and revealing as she twirled and curtsied to beings only she could see.

Severus licked his lips, warmed by both the body at his back and the sight of the brilliant barrister unhindered by clothing, uninhibited amongst the arnica and asphodel, unreservedly happy as she lightly touched a gentle fingertip to a hellebore plant or stroked the leaves of a bloodroot. He felt protected and safe...and then he was sliding down toward the floor in surprise.

"Luna! Luna, come quick!" Potter shouted.

The back door, which Severus hadn't seen yet, thudded open as bare feet padded across his red oak plank floor. Severus was caught in Potter's arms, his eyes rolling back into his head as shivers began racing up and down his spine. "Luna, do you know the anti-Cruciatus medicine Bulstrode sent us? I thought I put some in the cupboard by the pantry." Potter's voice was low, tense, and commanding. 

Soon Lovegood-Potter was leaning down to trickle a thin golden potion into Severus' mouth while Potter massaged his throat with tender fingertips. Between the two of them, they brought Severus back to awareness.

"I think we should take him home with us, Harry." Her fingers were carefully carding through Severus' still unwashed hair. He realized as he came more fully to his senses that she was writing runes of healing and protection against his scalp. Unconsciously, he snuggled into Potter's arms and sighed. "Or maybe we should stay here. After all, we talked—"

"Luna, love, you and I talked. The poor man's barely out of prison and _he_ hasn't talked much." Movement around Severus heralded a change in position and he found himself hoisted into Potter's arms, carried high against the man's wide, strong, muscular chest and wrapped in sinewy arms that flexed but never wavered as they strode toward another room. The sound of a door opening softly made Severus pry his eyelids up so he could see ancient wooden beams and a half-panelled wall before he was gently deposited upon a canopied bed. He groaned and began to put up a hand to his head.

"Severus, you need to leave your head alone. I've asked the cottage hobgoblin to look for that pernicious Bandersnatch and chase it away. I just know it was hiding here, since no one's been living here for years. And, please, call me Luna. Lovegood-Potter is a mouthful, don't you agree?" Luna leaned forward, her bare breast against Severus' shoulder as she dragged another pillow close and then manoeuvred it under Severus' knees. Not that he knew anything but the weight of that breast, firm yet soft, the nipple slightly pebbled as it grazed the cheap wool of his robe. He breathed in and was filled with the scent of woman, fertile, welcoming...Severus' clenched his eyes tight and bit back a groan. _This is hell_ , he thought. _I died in Azkaban and this is my hell._

"Not hell, Snape. We don't want you to go there, ever." Potter's voice came from Severus' other side and he saw the handsome young man had shed his Auror's robes and boots and was crawling onto the bed to lie at his side, propped up on his elbow and tracing esoteric designs on Severus' chest. "We wanted to wait, to give you a chance to acclimate to the world, but you've never been one to make things easy, have you?" Potter's face got closer; those magnificent green eyes grew brighter...

*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*

Severus blinked several times until he could see the outline of an open door and the fuzzy dark shapes of what must be his bedroom. Stretching his arms and his legs, and then sitting up gingerly, he found he was in remarkably good shape, and when he licked his lips he could taste his own healing potion. The two in the other room didn't seem to hear his movements, so Severus rolled off the bed, carefully feeling about with his feet as he walked slowly toward the open door. When he reached it, he looked through the gap and into his living room.

"Do you think we broke him, Luna?"

"Oh, no, Severus Snape is the bravest man you've ever known, and he has the strongest will. I think we just bent him a bit."

" _Ahh..._ " A chair scraped across the floor and there were shared giggles. "I can't wait to show him all I learned from you, Harry," Luna moaned softly.

Luna was very naked now, bent over a chair with her arms on the chair's arms, her face pressed into the seat. Potter was kneeling behind her, his dark hands smoothing over her pale, luminous, enticing skin as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to her thighs and buttocks. Her moans were muffled by the chair's seat, but Severus could practically feel them as Potter's wandering mouth got closer and closer to that shadowy cleft bifurcating her buttocks, that mouth-watering _terra nesfasta_ that Severus wished _he_ were going to suck and taste and tongue...he bit his lip as Potter's head hid that cleft and the secrets within it. The only clues to what he was doing—Severus knew, intimately, what he was doing, and wished to Merlin it was him doing it, or having it done to him—were Luna's seductive wriggling and whimpers, her body pushing back wantonly onto Potter's face, and most likely, his tongue.

Severus felt his cock filling at the sight, and when he reached down, he found his button-fly was already partially undone. Without wondering about it, he put his hand inside his worn, patched underwear and felt his heartbeat in his penis, a throbbing that began to keep time with Luna's backward pushes and Potter's forward head-bobbing. 

The pair was gilded in firelight, two strong, vital, sensual, young people. Severus felt a bit dirty as he palmed himself, his dry hand only good for grasping and practically throttling his raging hard-on as he licked his lips and strained to hear or see anything more.

"Why... _oh, yeah, Harry..._ why don't you... _mm, yeah, Harry, lick me..._ come closer, Severus..." Luna's muffled words, interspersed with exhortations and moans drew Severus out of his doorway a few steps.

Potter pulled his face away from Luna, looked over his shoulder with a grin, and said, "She's right, you know. You can't see anything from there." His eyes glinted in the firelight. He didn't return to pleasuring Luna until Severus shuffled closer and then collapsed on the nearby sofa, his hand never leaving his burgeoning erection.

Luna turned her head and gave Severus a dazed smile. "So...so glad...you're awake... _oh, Merlin, Harry, what a wicked tongue..._ "

"You're beautiful," Severus whimpered as he pulsed his hand around his cock. When Potter removed a hand from Luna's body and snapped his fingers, Severus was only mildly shocked to find there was lubrication under his palm, and his penis was thankful to Potter's wandless abilities as his strokes became more even, going from root to tip, his broad thumb pad swirling over the glans and the slit and then sliding down to the root to begin again.

The scene played itself out. Severus' breathy, barely-there moans weaved among Luna's broken gasps and the obscene suckling noises Potter made as he tongue-fucked her arse. When Luna shuddered into a breathtaking orgasm, it incited Severus' own body to tense and snap through its own climax right along with her. Potter leaned back and then sat on his bare arse, legs splayed out to either side of his engorged dick. He rolled his bollocks in one hand, tugging a bit, as Luna and Severus regained their breaths. 

"What would you like, Severus?" Potter asked. "And, really, you should call me Harry. After all, you just orgasmed in my presence, didn't you?" he asked with a laugh.

"Gah..." Severus scrubbed at his face, forgetting for the moment one hand was covered in ejaculate. When the sticky stuff was on nose and cheek, he grimaced and started to get up from the sofa. To his surprise, Potter...Harry...was right there, a shirt—most like his own—magically dampened to clean off the spunk. Wilfully ignoring the proof of his senses, Severus asked, "Why are you two having sex where I can see you? 

"Why don't I make you more comfortable?" Harry rubbed his hands over Severus, turning his clothing to mist under as they moved. When Severus was unclothed, he climbed up Severus' legs and then sat across the man's thighs. "Why are you naked on my lap and roll-rolling your...your hips...into...ooh..." Severus' words sighed to a halt as Potter's, Harry's, antics seemed to bring new life to his nether regions.

"You do think in the most archaic terms sometimes, Severus," Luna commented softly. She was draped over the end of the sofa, one leg raised against the back of it, foot on Severus' shoulder, and the other flat on the floor. She had a glow that was brighter than could be explained by being in the dying firelight. She shone with radiance from inside herself, a soft rosy brilliance that softened her edges, yet made her more feminine, more alluring.

"Severus, Harry is going to make certain you're ready for me," she moaned out as she stuck two fingers inside herself. She rode her own hand as she stared into Severus' glazed eyes. Harry kept rolling his hips over Severus', sluggishly enticing Severus' cock back to rampant erection. Severus' hands fluttered from shoulders to sofa and back, his gaze still caught by Luna's dazzling presence.

"I've wanted to fuck you for years, Snape," Harry grunted as he frotted against Severus. "Wanted to bend you over and break that wand in your arse in two." Then he threw his head back, his spine curving like a bow with his raging hard-on the arrow he was waiting to release. "Then Luna started talking to me," Harry whined, "and she made me see this would...would... _oh, gods, yeah_...be so much better..."

"You can touch him, Severus. Our Harry is nigh indestructible, especially when he's making love." Severus turned his head, wondering when he'd closed his eyes, and watched the motion of Luna's hand between her legs, curling and pressing inside, her hips rising up and into the motion, and her breasts rolling and bobbing as her body arched in response. "He's going to ride you, take you in and clench his arse around you while I'm between you, welcoming him inside myself. Then you're going to driving him deeper inside me, fucking me through our Harry." Her smile when she finished telling him their plan was so brilliant, so alluring that Severus could only nod dazedly as Harry's calloused fingers smoothed lubricant over his revived penis.

"Luna has the gift of the gab, Severus." Harry leaned forward and kissed Severus' nose and gave him a cheeky grin. Then he included his cock in his rubbing and massaging, and both of them groaned. Luna's answering moan rose breathily when Severus stuck his index finger alongside her fingers, making all three of them writhe and gasp. "Oh, yeah, she makes the best fucking noises when she's getting touched there," Harry whispered as he slipped his fingers down to fondle Severus' bollocks. Severus bucked under his ministrations and Luna squealed as their fingers tangled inside her, flicking against her sensitive clit.

"Get on my cock, Potter, now!" Severus ordered. He dragged his finger from Luna's warmth and held it against Harry's lips as the younger man reached back and leaned forward, guiding Severus' erection along his perineum and against his hole. When Severus settled his hands on Harry's hips and pressed inexorably downward, Harry rolled his hips and gasped as Severus' cockhead breached his body. Luna curled her legs under her and knelt up at their side as gravity pulled Harry down and Severus thrust up.

"So tight... _nguh!_ Fucking tight..." Severus eyelids were fluttering, his breaths huffing out against Harry's shoulder, his hands clawing at Harry's arse, making it roll and rise as he wished.

Harry bit his lip, whining. Then, Luna bent forward and kissed Severus' open mouth, her small, soft fingers carding through the coarse, curly hairs surrounding his weeping cock. Harry leaned forward and kissed her neck and shoulders on each downward bounce, then kissed Severus' temple as he rose up. Suddenly, Severus held Harry still, pushing his chest into Luna as if loath to remove his hands from Harry's hips.

"Luna, time to ride Harry," Severus breathed out. He was quivering with the effort to still, and bucked up abruptly as Luna climbed across them, her plush buttocks wriggling across Severus' abdomen as she impaled herself on her husband. A moment for them to be firmly joined and Severus began a rolling motion that Harry picked up, flexing his knees as Severus surged upward. Luna was caught between them, moving in counterpoint to Severus, and then wheezing as Severus stuck a thumb in her arse. 

"So right...oh, Merlin...I've died and gone to Heaven..." Severus moaned brokenly as his body shifted and tightened.

Balanced between Harry and Severus, Luna was theirs to pleasure. "So full...oh, Harry...like I'm on fire and you two...oh, you two are feeding the flames..."

" _Nuh...nuh..._ nothing like I've ever felt..." Harry's forehead was damp with sweat, and Severus felt the faint sizzle of magic gathering around them, then Harry's channel rippled around him and his brain short-circuited.

Connected so intimately, Severus felt Harry's cock gliding in and out against his thumb, separated only by centimetres, and Luna's grasping, voracious muscles working to keep Harry deep inside as her legs clenched around Severus' waist. The rolling motion of Severus' hips fed Harry's thrusts and Luna's response to both of them, a circle of sweating, heaving, mind-blowing sex. "So this is making love," Severus bit out as Luna began to shudder through another orgasm. 

As her muscles tightened around Harry, he clenched around Severus. He pumped his thumb roughly in Luna's hole, milking her orgasm as he plunged faster and faster into Harry. Suddenly, it felt as if the floor fell away; Severus' head was spinning and he was coming with a wheezing shout, clutching Harry and Luna tightly. As he came down from his orgasmic high, he felt Harry spurting inside his wife, the vibrations making his own cock twitch as if an echo.

Minutes or days passed before Severus gently pulled himself from Harry and his thumb from Luna. The young lovers languidly kissed over Severus' satiated body until Harry slid to the right and Luna to the left, each one leaving a leg across Severus' sticky thighs. None of them said a word as Harry snapped his fingers and covered them with a giant duvet while simultaneously making the sofa a bed big enough for the three of them.

*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*

Severus leaned back in his cell, a softly glowing bauble resting on his chest. The scrape of a boot on rough stones had him sweeping it down to his side.

"Visitor fer ye, Snape!" the guard called out as he turned the heavy lock in the door. 

"Hello, Severus. I've come to lay out your final defense." Luna Lovegood-Potter stood just inside the door, a messy-haired Auror stationed behind her shoulder. "Harry is here to make certain you behave yourself." The door slammed shut behind the pair and Luna's smile grew brighter. "You got our Yule gift, I see."

Severus sat up and put his feet on the floor, looking into Luna's luminous eyes. He felt Harry's magic wash over him and smirked. "Oh, yes, Mrs. Potter, I enjoyed every minute of it."

~*~*~*~ Finis ~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

>  **Original Prompt:** 15  
>  Character(s)/Pairing(s): Harry/Luna or Snape/Luna OR Snape/Harry/Luna  
> Kinks/Themes: Kink: Anything that fuels the story. Theme: Plotty-porn, hurt-comfort  
> Tone: Sensual and lyrical  
> Dealbreakers: incest, chan, rape fantasy  
> Prompt: She's got the power to heal you...Just a word from her lips


End file.
